Lucy Chen
| residence = | occupation = Police Officer | affiliation = | profession = | rank =Police Officer | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers =John Nolan (ex-boyfriend) | others = | actor = Melissa O'Neil | seasons = 1, 2 | firstseen = | lastseen = | appearances = 1 series, 2 seasons, 20 episodes | gallery = Gallery }}Lucy Chen is a main character in The Rookie, played by Melissa O'Neil. Her Training Officer is Tim Bradford. Their call sign is 7-Adam-19. Biography Season 1 In the Pilot episode, Lucy Chen is a rookie paired up with Training Officer Tim Bradford. She tells Bradford that her parents are both psychologists, the implication being that she joined the police force as an act of rebellion. In a later episode, she tells Nolan that she realizes how committed she is to her new career. Lucy drives a 1977 Datsun 280Z, which she has to push down the street in the pilot episode, and she says she lives in a one-bedroom apartment with a view of a methadone clinic. In the pilot episode, it's apparent that Lucy and John Nolan are romantically involved and trying to keep their relationship on the down low. When Bishop warns both Chen and Nolan about the stigma attached to female cops who sleep with male cops, they break off the relationship, though neither one is happy doing so. In "Caught Stealing", Chen is forced to find a new place to live, as her landlord is evicting everyone to convert her building to condominiums. In the course of the episode, one of the criminals is found dead in a "surprisingly upscale" apartment, and Chen ends up renting it at a discount due to the fact that there had been a death there. In "Green Light", Chen remarks to Nolan that he seems happy and credits his dating Jessica Russo. Chen and West react with approval to the news. In "The Shake Up", Chen's father, a psychologist, is injured by a patient and he ends up in the hospital, where he and Chen have a difference of opinion about the role of the police in mental health cases. They do not part on the best of terms. Season 2 In Season 2, Chen gets a good score on her mid-term exam, but Bradford requires her to still wear long sleeves and a tie, even though rookies are usually permitted to go to short sleeves and without a tie after their mid-term exam. Chen schemes to get Bradford to go on a date, betting him she can set him up; if she wins, she gets to wear short sleeves. Chen wins the bet and is allowed to go back to short sleeves. In "The Night General", West ends up living with Chen after his landlord has been arrested. In "Safety", Chen rides patrol with Officer Harper, who mockingly gives her the nickname "Not Nolan". After Chen easily loses fights to two meth heads and Harper, she angrily tries to prove to Harper that she is worthy enough to be on the police force. Chen eventually helps Harper subdue a serial bomber by wiggling her way out of the trap that he has set for her, and Harper appears to be impressed. In "Clean Cut", after Bradford rear ends a woman while on patrol with Chen, she immediately comes to his defense and helps clear his name, something Bradford appears to be appreciative of. She also helps set the trap for the woman's boyfriend so Bradford can arrest and charge him with attempted murder. In "The Dark Side", Chen meets a man named Caleb Wright, and the two seemingly hit it off. Their conversation is interrupted as Lucy spots a man stealing cash out of wallets. Later, Caleb finds her at the station and continues their conversation, only to get grilled by Bradford before leaving. She is distracted for the rest of the day looking at Wright's social media on her phone. After concluding for the day Bradford recommends she blow off some steam, seemingly indicating she should go on a date with Wright. She is then shown on a date with Wright, only to have it abruptly conclude with Wright stuffing her in a trunk; after slipping a sedative into her drink. Appearances Trivia * In "The Roundup", Nolan states to Ben that Lucy is 28 years old. References External links Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Females